Parental Control
by Meelitaah Keehl
Summary: Ya habia una version de esta parejita. Pero.. no se, me dieron ganas de hacer una. Los padres de Matt estan hartos de que Mello se aproveche de Matt. Asi que recurrieron a Parental Control. Que pasara...?
1. Entrevistas

Avertencias: Este es un fic Shonen-ai (ok, ni si quiera... xD ¡que vivan las monjas!) si no te gusta el genero. No lo leas! =^-^= Tambien hay un poco de Ooc por parte de la mayoria de los personajes. ^^U

Disclaimer: Death Note y sus perfectos personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad exclusiva de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, ¡mis idolos!

* * *

><p>Los padres de Matt están sentados en la sala de su casa.<p>

- Hola. Soy el padre de Mail, esta es mi esposa.- la presenta.- Estamos aquí porque nos hartamos del novio de nuestro hijo, Mihael.

- Ese chico es un subnormal...!- interrumpió la mujer.

- Es adicto al chocolate, así que envía todas las tardes a nuestro hijo a comprarle una caja. ¡me impresiona que no engorde! – informó su marido.

- A demás, trata a Mail como a un perro...! Es... desagradable...

El pelirrojo está en su habitación hablando a una de las cámaras del show.

- Hola, mi nombre es Mail, pero pueden llamarme Matt. Esto es lo que pasa. Mis padres no soportan a mi novio Mello. Creen que merezco algo mejor. Pero... no creo que alguien que hayan elegido para mí me guste tanto como el...

En las entrevistas:

Los padres de Mail están en la habitación donde podrán entrevistar a las posibles citas de su hijo. El primero en entrar es un joven de cabellos cobrizos, alto.

- Hola, soy Light Yagami...! – saludó el.

- Que tal Light...? Soy el padre de Mail. Mi nombre es Milo.- respondió padre del chico.

- Hola Light. Yo soy Marta, su madre...!

- Que tal señora? Es un placer conocerlos...! – sonrió Light.

- Igualmente. Cuéntanos algo sobre ti... – respondió la mujer sorprendida.

- Estudio para ser policía. Tengo 20 años. Mi pasatiempo es descubrir cosas, en este momento estoy trabajando con un amigo en un caso...

- Interesante Light... – pronunció Milo.

El que le siguió fue un chico bajito. Casi parecía un niño, el color blanco predominaba todo su cuerpo.

- Hola, me llamo Nate, Nate River... – saludó.

- Estupendo. Cuéntanos algo sobre ti...

- Tengo 15 años. Me gustan los juguetes, las competencias... Trabajo como detective.

El siguiente fue una versión más grande del anterior, pero con cabello negro y vestido de jeans. Quien se sentó de cuclillas y con su pulgar en la boca.

- Mi nombre es Elle. Trabajo como detective privado. Me gustan los dulces, todos ellos... en especial el pastel, tengo 23 años...

- Genial... po-podrias sentarte normalmente...? – preguntó extrañada Marta.

- Si me sentara de otra forma mi capacidad de razonamiento disminuiría un 40%...

- Muy bien...

Luego de Elle. Ingresó un hombre alto, mayor al resto. Con cabello negro y gafas.

- Mi nombre es Teru Mikami. Soy fiscal, seguidor de Kira... y... y... eso es todo...

La siguiente pregunta fue:

- Si tuvieras un sirviente. Que le pedirías? – propuesta por Milo.

- Mmm... no creo que sea justo aprovecharse de la gente... – respondió Light.

- Pues... lo mandaría a comprarme nuevos juguetes! – sonrió Nate con los ojos brillantes.

- Dulces. – Pronunció Elle.

- Podrían... podrían decirme que respondió kami...? – preguntó Mikami.

- Que! – respondió el hombre sin entender a que se refería.

Luego Marta pregunto:

- Cuál es tu mejor cualidad?

- Soy justo.- informó seguro Light.

- Soy... más mono que el resto... – respondió Near. Que sabía que su ternura era un arma mortal.

- Soy dulce, le gusto a las chicas más que mis oponentes... y... tengo un alto coeficiente intelectual... – dijo sonriente Elle.

- Soy fiel... – indicó Mikami.

Ultima pregunta.

- Por que les gustas a los chicos...? – inquirió Marta.

- Pues... alguno de ustedes dos puede resistirse a esto...? – sonrió Light.

- Soy-tier-no...! – insistió Nate.

- Soy... muy inteligente... – dijo Elle.

- No lo sé. Solo les gusto... – confesó Mikami.

- Genial. Muchas gracias por venir, los tendremos en cuenta.- saludó Milo.


	2. La cita de mamá

El primer chico que llegara será la opción de mamá...!

Mail está en su habitación hablándoles a las cámaras.- Muy bien, para mamá lo que más importa es el físico. Así que puedo suponer que este chico será lindo.- dijo sonriente.

Estamos en la sala de la familia Jeevas, toda ella, inclusive Mihael, está allí. De repente, alguien toca la puerta. Marta se para y se decide a abrirla.

Hola, Nate...! – lo saludó sonriente.

_Elegí a Nate por que parece alguien muy tierno y educado. A demás, da __más impresión de ser el pasivo... no como Mihael...- _sonrió la señora.

Que tal señora Jeevas? – preguntó amablemente el alvino.

_Pffft! "Nate" lo primero que pude notar cuando entró fue que no se para derecho, ¡es como si tuviera una joroba! A demás, es terriblemente chico... cuantos años tendrá...?_ - dijo algo burlón Mello.

Muy bien, gracias...! Este es mi hijo, Mail. Y... esa cosa de ahí es su novio...

Como que esa cosa! Yo a usted la llamo "pelota"! – se quejó el rubio.

M-muy bien, Mail... nos vamos...?

Claro...!

_Cuando Nate llego pude notar que es alguien muy educado. Me pregunto __qué edad tendrá... parece muy pequeño... – _Sonrió Mail.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa. Ahora los padres del pelirrojo y su novio, Mihael. Podrán ver la cita desde su televisor.

Cita:

A dónde iremos, Nate...? – preguntó Matt.

Te llevare a uno de mis lugares favoritos de toda mi vida...! – respondió el chico.

Mail y Nate caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una juguetería.

U-una juguetería...? – preguntó algo extrañado el chico de los gogles.

Si, se que es algo raro por que tengo 15 años, pero... adoro los juguetes...

Genial...! – respondió el chico algo inseguro.

Casa Jeevas:

Ahí está la prueba! Es un retrasado...! – dijo algo molesto Mihael.

No es un retrasado! Nate es detective! – lo defendió Marta.

Si...? Y que casos a resuelto...? Quien mató al pato de hule, quien rompió mi robot, y quien se tomo toda la leche...!

Tú ni siquiera podrías resolver esos tres estúpidos casos...!

El rubio se quedo sin palabras y solo siguió mirando la televisión.

En la cita:

Muy bien... y que haremos aquí...? – preguntó Mail.

No lo se, solo quería venir... busca algo que te guste, tal vez pueda comprártelo... – respondió Nate mientras examinaba un robot a baterías.

Claro...

El pelirrojo se alejo de él y se fue a la sección de videojuegos.

Si! Final Fantasy XIII! Lo estuve buscando y no lo encontré por ningún lado...! –festejó Mail.- Nate! Nate! Encontré algo!

El chico corrió hasta encontrarse con el alvino. Quien estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con el robot de hacia un rato.

Nate! Nate! Ya encontré algo...!

Casa Jeevas:

Por que se comporta como un niño! Sabe que tiene 20 años! – se quejó el rubio.

Tú también te comportas así, no comes otra cosa que no sea chocolate, eso es ser un CAPRICHOSO.- explicó Milo.

Ay! Chúpenme la... *****

Eres repugnante...! – se quejó Marta.

En la cita:

Ambos chicos fueron a la caja a pagar lo que habían comprado.

Espero la hayas pasado bien, Mail.- dijo Nate.

Claro, Mello nunca me compró nada... – sonrió el pelirrojo.

Casa Jeevas:

De que estás hablando! – gritó Mihael a la televisión.

Me gustaría que hicieras una lista con lo que le compraste durante todo este tiempo... – rió Marta.

Compró una caja de cigarrillos para nuestro hijo mientras estuvieron juntos... – respondió sonriente Milo.

No es cierto! Esos gogles que tiene en la cabeza todo el tiempo se los regale yo! – se quejó el rubio.

Y cuanto te salieron...? $15...?

No me molestes, viejo! – respondió Mello solo para tener la última palabra.

**Casa de Mail...**

_Me divertí mucho con Nate! ... okey, no... pero estoy feliz por que me compró el __último juego de Final Fantasy! – _festejó Mail.


	3. La cita de papá

Perdón por la tardanza, no se que me paso... se que a demás de todo me faltó inspiración, etc. pero... espero que les guste! ^-^ gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews! (que por sierto solo fueron dos personas! xD) Sigo este trabajo por ustedes dos! ;3

Bueno, dejo de hacerme la famosa agradeciendoles a mis fans y pasamos al fic...

* * *

><p><em>Es momento de la <em>_última cita, así que ahora... ¡veremos la elección de papá!_

Matt esta sentado en su habitación.

- Muy bien, ultima cita, creo que estoy algo nervioso... bueno... a papá solo le importa el dinero, asi que lo único que puedo suponer es que este chico tiene un buen trabajo y gana bien...

Sala de la familia Jeevas:

Toda la familia está sentada en el sofá. En tonces, la cita de papá tocó la puerta.

- Aquí está, es el! – anunció felizmente Milo, y abrió la puerta.

- Detrás de ella había un joven de cabellos cobrizos... Light Yagami...

- Hola, señor Jeevas... – pronunció el.

_- Elegí__ a Light porque es alguien que tiene un buen futuro, con dinero, responsable... no como Mihael... _– Explicó Milo.

- Hola, Light.

_- Ja-ja-ja... Light... por __Dios, ese chico me asusta, tiene cara de creer que sabe todo... – _Dijo algo molesto Mello.

- Light, este es Matt, mi hijo. Y esa cosa rubia de por ahí es su futuro ex-novio... – explicó Marta.

- Olvidaste "sexy" en alguna parte... y... te sobraron unas palabritas por ahí... emm... ¿en el final de la oración...? – respondió sarcástico Mihael.

- Eres todo lo contrario a sexy...!

- Eso quiere decir que me veo como tú...?

- Mejor cállate...

- Debería irme, tal vez vuelva a tu marido bisexual...

- No sé si bisexual, no eres mujer?

- Sí, pero creí que tú eras un hombre...

Light se estaba incomodando con la discusión entre el rubio y la madre de Mail.- Nos vamos, Matt...?

- C-claro... – respondió el chico.

Los dos salieron de la casa.

Cita:

- A-a dónde iremos, Light...?

- Iremos a una de mis cafeterías favoritas, allí podremos conversar y conocernos mejor...

- Genial...

Casa Jeevas:

- No había algo mejor que hacer...? No podrían haber ido a quemar un par de cosas, no sé, algo más interesante... – se quejó el rubio.

- Solo piensas en hacer cosas como esas...? Algo saludable no...? O no perjudicial para el resto de las personas? – lo regaño Milo.

- Pues... me gusta el chocolate...

- Eso, es una adicción! – le explicó el hombre.

- El sexo también es considerado una adicción...? Oh... su hijo lo hace tan bien... – decía con voz sexosa el rubio.- ¡lo acepto, me gusta duro...!

- Mihael! Por favor cállate...! - se quejó Marta.

Cita:

Los chicos están sentados en la cafetería. Ordenaron una ordinaria bebida y la tomaron en silencio.

Casa Jeevas:

- Qué gran cita... – bufó Mello sarcástico.- Sin duda, a ese chico le falta personalidad...

Ninguno de los padres de Matt decía algo, estaban completamente de acuerdo con el.

Cita:

- Y... Mail... que me cuentas? Que te gusta...?

- Mmm... me gustan los video-juegos, los cigarrillos, algunos dulces...

Casa Jeevas:

- Claro, en ningún lado aparece "Mello"... – se quejó el chico algo apenado, e intentando ser fuerte dijo: - Tienen razón, tal vez deba terminar con el...

- Oh... ¡nos harías un gran favor...! – rió Milo.

- No es gracioso, gordo idiota! – gritó el rubio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Cita:

- ... y... lo que más me gusta en todo el mundo, sin duda, es Mello... – dijo serio el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

- N-n... genial, se ve que tienen una bonita relación... – intentó sonreír Light.

- Si... creo que deberíamos irnos... – respondió el chico levantándose de su asiento.

- T-tienes razón...

- Así, ambos chicos volvieron a la casa de la familia de Mail para la decisión.

* * *

><p>Me pareció cruel hacer que esperen un capitulo más por la desición, así que...<p>

* * *

><p><span>La desición<span>:

La familia de Matt, Mihael, Nate y Light están en la sala.

- Muy bien, hagamos esto sin vueltas... – primero, como acostumbran, voy a dejarlos decir porque creen que debería elegirlos... – pronunció el pelirrojo.

- Mail, juntos nos divertimos mucho, ¡te compre el último juego de Pokemon! – sonrió Nate.

- Final Fantasy.- corrigió Mail.

- Muy bien, Mail, creo que debes elegirme porque soy simpático, tengo un buen trabajo, y juntos seremos los reyes del nuevo mundo! – sonrió de forma diabólica el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

- Loco... – susurró Mello haciendo en el aire un circulo al lado de su cabeza indicando que Light estaba loco.- Ejem, muy bien... Mail, te amo, sabes que debemos estar juntos sin importar nada. Sé que a veces te trato mal, pero... debes admitir que nos divertimos... – pronunció en chico algo sonrojado.

- Bien, comenzamos. Light... parece que solo piensas en ti... y... no quiero salir con tigo...

- Como sea! Hubiéramos discutido mucho sobre quién sería el seme! – respondió Light y se retiró algo molesto de la habitación.

-Ya había pensado en eso...? – se preguntó algo impresionado Matt.

_- Da lo mismo, de todas formas, ¡YO SERIA EL SEME! Y espero que sepas algo, nunca, nunca jamás en la vida me gustaron los pelirrojos! Hahahahahahhahaha__.- _Confesó algo estresado Light.

- Ejem... Nate, eres divertido, y confieso que me pareces muy tierno, a demás, hiciste algo que Mello nunca hizo, pero... no, no quiero salir con tingo...

- Muy bien Mail, me divertí de todas formas. Y... te confieso que sabía que no tenia oportunidad con Mihael.- Nate se retiro de la habitación sin decir más.

_- No tengo más que decir, pero confieso que Mihael me gustó más que Mail... – _Explicó el alvino.

- Si! Sabía que me elegirías! – sonrió Mello mientras gritaba de alegría y llenaba de besos a Matt.


End file.
